Don't fucking judge me Peter
by WhatWasIThinkingWhenIMadeThis
Summary: Betryal pain and misery were all that Percy felt. Join him as he becomes the Guardian of the hunters and Chaos' right hand man. Implied lemons Pertemis fanfic
1. Chapter 2: TheVoid

Thank you kjeld for being my first reviewer, and for that I will post new chapters for the next 2 maybe 3 days because I might go to Disneyland on Wednesday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson because if I did do you think that I would be writing this. All rights go to Rick Riordian

Anyway along with the story

Chapter 2: Training

Percy POV

"Follow me Percy" said Chaos as he walked through the portal and brought me to the most beautiful room I have ever seen.

"I take it you like your new living spaces" said Chaos with a slight grin spreading across his face.

I just nodded dumbly, accepting the fact that this place was my new quarters.

"Get comfy, 'because you gotta be at my office in 15 minutes" said the now walking away Chaos.

Time Skip (five minutes)

"You wanted to see me Lord Chaos" said Percy as he walked into Chaos' office

"It's just Chaos please" said Chaos patiently

"Yes Lo…..Chaos" said Percy respectfully

"Percy my boy, I have been watching you for a long time and have decided to make you my heir and you would be the second most powerful being in the universe" said Chaos

"Chaos I accept, but under one condition" said Percy calmly

"What would that be my boy" said Chaos pouring a cup of coffee

"I would like you to bring back Luke Castellan,Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Castor Grant, Michael Yew, and Zoe Nightshade back from the dead" demanded Percy

"Ah my boy all but Luke are already in my army, do you want me to promote them and add Luke as your second in command" said Chaos

"Yes sir" said Percy

"Very well then" said Chaos as he obliged to all of Percy commands and teleported Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Michael, Castor, and Zoe to the throne room.

"Where am I… wait Percy and who is this" exclaimed Luke as he hugged Percy and wondered at Chaos.

"Why young child I am Chaos creator of the universe" said Chaos as if it was a question that he was tired of answering.

"My lord" Luke said as he bowed really low.

"Please don't bow I don't really like formalities" said Chaos

"Luke Castellan I would like to ask you if you would want to join my army and be Percy's second in command.

"My lord I mean Chaos I would gladly accept" Luke said

"Hey Perce why'd you leave camp" Luke said

"Well I ran away after Annabeth cheated on me and almost all my friends left me for my stupid bitch of a brother Scott" Percy said as he tried to calm himself.

"That is exactly Lady Artemis' definition of a man" said Zoe angrily

"Sorry guys forgot you were here" Percy whispered shyly

"It's ok Perce and thank you for promoting us" said a happy Beckendorf

"Ya thanks Percy, if i wasn't dating Charlie I would date you" said Silena cheerily.

"But unlike my mother my heart belongs with one man and that won't change a single bit" said Silena as she started making out with Beckendorf.

"Please no PDA guys" said Percy covering his eyes.

"Ahh my eyes" screamed Castor and Michael as they started running around and covering their eyes also.

"Well then we shall get to work" said Chaos.

Time Skip (5 Earth years and 500 Void years)

Percy POV

For five hundred Void years I have been training relentlessly and have earned my spot as Chaos' assasin, demon, and second most powerful being in the universe.

"Percy Jackson please report to Chaos' main office" the intercom blared loudly

As Percy walked in Chaos was giving everyone a speech about their next mission and it was on Earth.

"Ah Percy my boy so glad you could make it" said Chaos.

"Why are we going to Earth" said Percy calmly.

"We need to go back to Earth to save lost demigods and young ones to help stop my son Tartarus from rising.

"So we are going back to Earth" said Percy

Hey guys thank you I got 2 reviews and 7 favorites in 1-2 days you guys rock.

Just to clear things up this will also be a guardian of the hunt story. Read review and peace 3


	2. Chapter 3: The return

Author's Note

Thank you to all of those who have supported and read my story. I am very thankful for all the support and continued to read and post positive reviews for this story. It is my first fanfiction and I truly am very grateful because you guys, the fans push me too keep going. I will have a chapter after this and I hope you guys enjoy it. Do you guys mind if I put songs in here because some fans really don't like it and think it is a waste of time. I will put Fall Out Boy Music because that is the best band ever. Tell me in review section on what song you guys want, or if you don't even want songs in the fanfictions. Most of this Fanfiction will be in Percy's POV, but not all of it. Thank you and:

#FOB

Thalia POV

What was that stupid kelp head thinking? And Annabeth, I can't believe her I thought she was a lot smarter than this, turns out she really isn't. Milady is somehow sad about Percy's leave. He affects us all. He's special that way. He is like a brother to me and I was really sad to see him leave. Nico and I have been searching for five-hundred fucking years. Where could that stupid seaweed brain gone. Tonight is the night we have the annual 'Percy Meeting'. The nerve of that Bitch she should know better than to have cheated on Percy and he was about to propose! Ugh I just hope Annabeth has gained some common sense in the last 500 years. Anyway time to go to that Olympian meeting with Lady Artemis.

Luke POV

I can't believe Annabeth cheated on Percy five-hundred years ago. Thalia and I taught her better than that. Percy was like the perfect boyfriend for her. Anyway my life is currently perfect. I am dating Bianca Di Angelo. She is so pretty and nice it just amazes me that I am actually dating her. I truly love her and will never let her go, let alone leave/hurt her.

I am thinking of proposing when we get to Earth. I just hope Nico doesn't mind me dating his sister, because I may be the third most powerful being in the universe but that kid can be pretty god damn scary. Percy and I have to sing this duet to our personal squads to entertain them for some reason.

"Hey Luke you ready for this song we gotta sing" said Percy


	3. Chapter 4: The Arrival

Chapter 4(technically): The Arrival

Hey guys I wasn't able to upload much but I found a way to do it today. This next chapter will be in Artemis' POV and will show how she crushed on Percy before and how she was saddened by Percy's disappearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, only my very few OCs.

Artemis' POV

Why did Percy ever have to leave? I had a big crush on him that no one new about except Aunt Hestia who is amazing at keeping secrets. He was my first love and it just broke me to see his heart broken by that fuckin Athena bitch. All the mortals were wrong about Orion. I only admired his archery and hunting skills, not his dumb and ugly face. I considered him a friend until I found out how he had raped a maiden and tried to rape on of my hunters. But Percy is different from so many other males. He was cute charming and everything a woman can ask for in a man. He was my one and only love. My thoughts were instantly disrupted by screaming and fighting near Father's fist. My hunters and I had to go to Camp-Half Blood for the meeting based on Percy's whereabouts. It's been 500 years for Hades' sake! My one and only love is gone and I don't know if he will ever come back. Anyway I was getting sidetracked and know I need to stop another fight.

I walked into a clearing in the woods to see two people screaming at each other.

"He loved you for gods sake" Thalia yelled to the wretched Athena girl.

"I know Thalia and for the past five-hundred years I had to live with the guilt of cheating on him" Annabeth said now bawling her eyes out. Serves her right! She broke the only worthy and decent man left on the planet.

"Just tell me why did you drive away my best friend, and the man who was a brother to me in everything but blood ore else I will hurt you so much you won't be able to tell anyone anything at all" yelled Thalia in rage.

"Thalia stop"! I screamed as I pried Thalia away from the now sobbing Annabeth.

I pulled her into a clearing and asked her if she wanted to talk. She nodded in obligation.

"Thalia I know this is difficult but you can't take your rage out on Annabeth" I said smoothly.

"It's just tha-that Percy was like a brother to me and we were best friends" the now crying Thalia said.

"I really miss him to and truth be told..." I told her then leaned up to her ear to say the simple words "I loved him" I said leaving a shocked and wide-eyed Thalia.

"You-you did milady" Thalia said still shocked that her mistress had a crush on man, even weirder her best friend.

"Yes Thalia, ever since he held up the sky for me I admired him, then that admiration soon turned into love" I said calmly.

Those few simple words was enough to snap Thalia out of her thoughts.

"Ooooooooooooooooh, Milady has a cruuuush Milady has a crush Milady has a crush" Thalia screamed while running around.

All of a sudden Annabeth came in here and looked shock, much like how Thalia did.

"You have a crush Lady Artemis" said Annabeth now aware of what she just heard.

Before I could respond my brother Apollo walked out of nowhere and told me to go to the Olympian council meeting quickly.


	4. Chapter 6: Sorry again!

So very sorry as my last chapter was cut short and I don't know what happened, so here it is.

Luke POV

LELELELELELELELELELELEL. Does Zeus really think that he can stop me? Is he seriously that stupid. Nevermind now onto this meeting.

"Why we are the top to assassins of Chaos, creator of all. Omega here (Percy) is the second most powerful being in the universe, and I am the third" I said loudly but not angrily.

"Pfffff I am way more powerful than you" Scott said.

"Sure you puny little insignificant minor god" Percy Said Angrily

"I could easily defeat you because I am a god" Scott said raising his arms.

"And I could make titans fade with a flick of my wrist you mother fuckin jackass" Percy said obviously annoyed.

"Don't talk to my son that way" Poseidon said in protective manner.

"Or else" Percy said smirking

"Why did you just humiliate Poseidon and our strongest warrior right now" said Annabeth

"Let's just say that I have had terrible past experiences here and also, If that bitch over there is your strongest warrior then you will lose the upcoming war against Tartarus". Percy said calmly.

"We need to leave now and Lord Chaos said not to tell our identities unless we really want to or until he tells us to". I said now walking away with Percy right next to me.

"Hey Perce you ok" I said worriedly to him.

"Ya, it's just ya know,, bad past expierences" Percy nervously stated.

"Eh, when do you want to tell them our identities". I called out to him.

"After I beat and nearly kill their so called "Best Warrior" in front of all of them" Percy said using air quotes while saying best warrior.

"I know he is pretty god damn weak" I said cheerily.

"Anyway I gotta go, see ya" Percy said.

Time skip(To the duel)

Percy POV

"You ready to learn the powers of a god" Scott said raising his sword.

"I can beat all twelve Olympians in like three minutes, so a wimpy minor god is barely anything" I said calmly.

"You call me weak" Scott said.

"I'll show you real power scum" said Scott as he raised his arms and tried to attack me

Key word their is tried. Scott failed so miserably that it was so funny. I caught his sword, broke all of his limbs, then I round-house kicked him in the face, all in about fifteen seconds actually.

"Do you people want to know who I am" I said as I started pulling off my hood.

Artemis POV

I can't believe it, my one true love is back. Standing their in Chaos' assassin robe with Scott at his mercy is the one and only Percy Jackson.

Hope you guys liked that chapter with a bit of Percy revealing himself and Scott being publicly humiliated to Artemis finding out how she feel about Percy, hope you liked the chapter and as always, read and review.


	5. Chapter 8 New Guardian?

Hey guys sorry about not updating on the weekend and I bet you guys are really dissapointed about me not updating, and I am so very sorry and I hope I can update again and also, no one voted on my poll and that kind of makes me sad :(. NOT. I don't really care, because in the reviews one person voted for Nyx and Hestia be his patron so i'll do just that. I won't even use the weekend, or busy excuse because I admit that I was just downright lazy over the weekend, but I am only 12. Is anyone else excited for the new Avengers:Age of Ultron coming out. I have always been more of a DC fan but Marvel is also really cool and I really enjoy their comics and movies(Not as much as DC though)

Let's get on with the story.

Artemis POV

I can't believe that father let Percy join my hunt. I wanted him to, but now he actually is!

Percy POV

I just do not believe that Zeus would think that it is a good idea for me to be part of the hunt. I mean Artemis is my girlfriend and all, and Thalia is like a sister to me, but all the hunters probably hate me. I hope I don't get shot with arrows when I first arrive their. I quickly got out of my bounce house and said what was on my mind.

"I don't think that will be a good idea uncle, and also I am only here temporarely" I said while gulping.

"WHAT" Artemis screamed with tears in her eyes.

"I will not let you go back there after you just got back, please Percy I love you" Artemis cried onto my shoulder.

"Shhhh shhh Arty it will be ok, I will ask Chaos for a permanent stay and I really hop he lets me because I love more than anything in the world Arty and I just can't bear the thought of leaving you" I said while stroking her soft silky hair. Before Artemis could respond to that all twelve primordials and Chaos stepped out of a vortex.

"Percy my boy you are allowed to stay here as long as you want and actually permanent if you want to" Chaos said with a smile spreading across his face.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, WOOHOO I get to stay on Earth with Artemis" I screamed while jumping with joy.

"Really Percy, you'd stay here for me" Artemis said with that cute starry look I her eye that I fell in love with.

"I would do anything for you my love" I said as I kissed Artemis passionatly

"Please no PDA guys" said Beckendorf and Silena at the same time walking out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES" Castor, Michael, and surprisingly Luke jumped out and screamed.

"Please milady don't make out in front of me as it is kind of gross" Zoe said now covering her eyes as well.

"Fine but-" I was cut off by the primordial Nyx.

"Perseus Jackson, I have bad and somewhat good news, your mother has died, but I have seen you grow and I think highly of you, so that is why I am offering to bo your new mother" Nyx said.

"I don't know mom" Percy said with a big smile on his face.

Nyx engulfed him in a hug and told him "I may not be as good a mother as Sally was, but I will try my best and also, Erebus is your new father". Erebus stepped out of the shadows and went to me.

"My new son I would try to treat you the best of my ability and also know that you have full shadow control" Erebus said while shaking my hand.

"Anymore announcements before we dismiss this council meeting" Zeus said.

"If anything happens between you and Artemis, let me know and maybe we could work something out" Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Persephone said in unison.

"You bitches stay away from my Percy said or it will be the last thing that you do" Artemis yelled while notching four arrows and aiming them at the four goddesses.

"Listen girls I am with Artemis and she is the most perfect girl a man can ask for, no offense to you guys but I personally think that Artemis is the most beautiful girl ever to exsist" I said to all of them.

"Well I could look just like Artemis" Aphrodite said.

"But will you be the real Artemis, because that is the one that I fell in love with all those years ago" I said. Before anything got out of hand, Hestia came to me and put a hand on my shoulder and asked me "Perseus would you like to be my champion as you will have full control over fire and home cooked meals" Hestia said with a smile slowly playing on her face.

"I would be honored to my lady" I said now bowing with respect.

"If that is all then COUNCIL DISMISSED" Zeus said with his hands raised. Artemis then pulled me back and teleported me into the woods and smashed her lips onto mine. We stayed like this for a few minutes that seemed like an eternity. We sadly had to break away because we had to get some air.

"Let's go see the hunters then" I said to my beautiful girlfriend. I waited in the trees until she arrived in the hunters camp.

"Girls I have some bad news that most of you will actually find good when you find out the most important details" Artemis said to her hunters.

"We are getting a male guardian for our hunt" Artemis said while emmiting groans of complaint and whining.

"We could easily take care of ourselves milady" about half the hunters said.

"Why would you hate him when most of you know him and he is a good man and my new boyfriend" Artemis said, and on cue I jumped out from my hiding spot in the trees. Before Artemis could be interrupted she said "I would like to show you to our guardian and my boyfriend Percy Jackson"! Artemis said as I pulled down my hood.

Thank you guys for all this support and tell me if I should add longer chapters. I really hope you enjoy my stories as I work really hard on them and I don't know if they are good or not.

Read review and PEACE.


	6. Chapter 9:Guardian life

Chapter 8: Hey everybody!

Hello everybody, I am so very sorry about not updating as often as I used to and I am really trying my best to match it up to the readers expectations, also I forgot the dislcaimer for most chapters(all but one) and I hope I don't get sued for it. I am so sorry and also I will have a poll about whether Percy should bang Artemis in the woods or somewhere private. Kind of innapropriate, and sorry but I just want to know if you guys like my story and want me to continue it. I hope you enjoy this story. This is chapter eight, because I got like really confused with the last chapter, and I'm so verry sorry and I hope you understand that no one is perfect. I will try to update more often, and my update times will usually be 4:30 pm- 5:30 pm or at like 6 in the morning. ALL the songs in here have a secret meaning in them but you just have to find it. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own PJO or HOO and Rick Riordan does, because if I did, Percy would've hooked up with Reyna.

(Artemis fires her bow at me)

Artemis: NO ONE TAKES MY PERCY

Percy:Dude I belong with Artemis

Me(I am actually Bruce Wayne): sorry, anyway along with the story.

Chapter 8:Hey guys!

Artemis POV

"He is Percy Jackson" I finished as I went to him and smashed my lips onto his lips as we started making out.

"Artemis what did I say about you and Percy making out in front of me, you are like a sister to me and he a brother and if you think about it, it is kind of gross" Thalia said.

"Suuuuure and you and Nico aren't cousins" Percy said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP" Thalia screamed as she shot him with tons of electricity at me

"Ahh please don't kill me thunder thighs" Percy screamed throwing his hands in the air.

"At least Percy is our guardian and not some lowly bitch who rapes people" One of the hunters Atlanta said.

" Language"! I exclaimed

"Ya Atlanta language" Percy said

"Can't say the same for yourself kelp head" Thalia said while smacking Percy in the head.

"But he is my kelp head, and no one can change that" I said while kissing him.

"Actually I can" a suprise voice said.

There stood…

Percy POV

…...Annabeth. The one person I wanted to avoid. She walks up to me and tells me

"Percy I read this rulebook and a maiden goddess cannot break her vow unless all of the primordial say so, sooooooo Percy you belong with me!" Annabeth explained as she jumped on me.

"Actually, all of the twelve primordials were their when Artemis and I told Zeus of our relationship, and they approved, and also I'd rather date Drew other than you, because I looked into her thoughts, and she wouldn't cheat on anyone" I said. Annabeth runs away leaving and crying.

"DINNER TIME" half of the hunters yelled.

"Percy make us dinner" Artemis said.

"DO I HAVE TO!" I whined, which earned me a few snickers and complaints from the hunters.

"Do it or we are breaking up" Artemis said while crossing her arms.

"Whatdoyouallwantfordinner" I said quickly.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm I want chicken alfredo with a slice of pizza, if you can!" Thalia said.

"Sure thing" I said as I clapped my hands and made her exact order appear, as well as 35 others.

"How did you do that" Thalia said.

"The blessing of Hestia changes people Thals" I said while spreading my arms out. Before se could respond to that all the hunters were chowing down on the food I made. I just made a chimichanga appear, then I sat down and started eating right next to Artemis.

"Thanks for the dinner Perce, also why don't you try your own meals" Artemis said while quickly eating some then kissing me.

"It tastes pretty great" I said before going back in for another kiss.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW" said the hunters while watching me and Artemis make out.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that in front of me" Thalia said while covering her eyes.

"Fine" Artemis and I said while we unhappily separated our lips.

"Bedtime" Artemis said to her hunters. After her hunters left, Artemis turned to me and said

"Percy can you go sing them a song or two, because they like music" Artemis said to me.

"Sure" I said to her. Artemis went to me and whispered in my ear "Then we can have our fun"

With that I walked into the hunters tent to my surprise, none of them were sleeping and were all up.

"SING US A SONG PERCY" Phoebe whined.

"Actually that is what Artemis sent me here for" I said as I made my guitar materialize and started to sing Harlem by New Politics (Great song, you guys should listen to it)

I spend my money on the regular miracles

Just like you, like me, like everybody else.

Up on the sun, lookin' sad and beautiful

Just like you, like me, like everybody else.

(When it gets loud, I turn it up)

Shake it like a bad girl up in Harlem

(When it's too hot, I light it up)

Ooh, light it up, yeah, smoke em if you got 'em

Here come the jets, hide my money in your tube socks

Run like me, like hell, like everybody else

Hair metal on a Japanese boom box

Kicks like you, like me, like everybody else

(When it gets loud, I turn it up)

Shake it like a bad girl up in Harlem

(When it's too hot, I light it up)

Light it up, yeah, smoke em if you got 'em

(When it's too soft, I shake it up)

Sh-Sh-Sh-Shake it like a bad girl up in Harlem

(You're so sweet, but I like it rough)

Ooh, light it up, yeah, smoke em if you got 'em

Makin' a movie on the couch with a flip phone

Just like you, like I, like fingers in your mouth.

Up on the sun, playing drums with a bleached bone

Just like you, like me, like everybody else.

(When it gets loud, I turn it up)

Shake it like a bad girl up in Harlem

(When it's too hot, I light it up)

Light it up, yeah, smoke 'em if you got 'em

(When it's too soft, I shake it up)

Like I look at a bad girl up in Harlem

(You're so sweet, but I like it rough)

Ooh, light it up, yeah, smoke 'em if you got 'em

"ENCORE ENCORE" they all screamed.

"Fine" I said as I sang Uma Therman by Fall Out Boy

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

Bury me 'till I confess

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

And I can't get you out of my head

The stench, the stench, of summer sex

And CK eternity, oh hell yes

Divide me down to the smallest I can be

Put your, put your v-v-v-venom in me

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

Bury me 'till I confess

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

And I can't get you out of my head

The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb

It's worth two lions, but here I am

And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams

But they're not quite what they seem

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

You'll find your way

And may death find you alive

Take me down the line

In Gem City we claim the tide

You'll find your way

And may death find you alive

Take me down the line

In Gem City we turn the tide

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

Bury me 'till I confess

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

And I can't get you out of my head

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

I finished as I tucked them in for bed and kissed each one of them on the forehead. I started walking back to my cabin as I was stopped by the one and only Artemis.

"You tuck them in" Artemis said to me.

"Yeah, and I even sang them TWO songs" I said

"Well you can sing me one, then we can have our fun" Artemis said while whispering in my ear

"Fine I will sing for you" I said as I sang Centuries by Fall Out Boy

Du du du du-du du du

Du du du du du-du du du

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong

The story's all off

Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in

The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you

'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

With that, Artemis led me to her cabin for some fun.

"Percy do you love me" Artemis said to me.

"Arty, you know that I do with all my heart" I said.

"Good, then sing me another song" Artemis said to me.

"WHY!" I shouted

"DO IT" Artemis shouted at me.

"FINE" I screamed for the fourth time today.

When Rome's in ruins  
We are the lions  
Free of the coliseums.

In poison places,  
We are anti-venom,  
We're the beginning of the end

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds,  
And it's all over now before it has begun,  
We've already won.

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!  
Oh!

Come on  
Make it easy, say I never mattered  
Run it up the flagpole  
We will teach you how to make boys next door  
Out of assholes  
(Ha Ha)

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds,  
And it's all over now before it has begun,  
We've already won.

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!  
Oh!

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!  
Oh!

"Happy" I exclaimed

"Very" Artemis said before falling asleep on my chest.

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, and also there are like four songs because I have major writers block and I feel bad for not updating. Review, Read and PEACE!


	7. Chapter 12: More Giants?

Chapter 12: More Giants?

Hey guys, sorry for not updating as much as I usually do, I can't update as often and my scheduele is not agreeing with me because common core is pretty bad, and my Sback testing was like yesterday, so here is the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.

Piper POV

I sure do feel bad for Reyna, I thought to myself. I mean sure at one point in time she may have liked Jason a tiny bit, but Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and I can easily tell the she is totally in love with Percy. With those rock hard abs and that raven black hair, how can you not.

I am dating Jason, who is like the best boyfriend ever! My thoughts were interrupted as Jason heard the doorbell ring and we opened the door to see Percy.

"Hi Jason, Hi Piper" Percy said with a wave.

"Ummm.. Hey Perce, Piper is really pissed at you" Jason said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Why" Percy said.

"YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW" I screamed at him.

"Know what?" Percy said nervously.

"DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT REYNA LOVED AND STILL LOVES YOU SINCE THAT TIME ON CIRCE'S ISLAND, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW. WHEN SHE HEARD YOU WERE BACK SHE WENT BALLISTIC AND STARTED HYPERVENTALATING, AND WHEN SHE HEARD THAT YOU AND ARTEMIS WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP, SHE WAS SO SAD, SHE DIDN'T SHOW UP FOR WORK, AND NOW SHE IS LIVING WITH US BECAUSE SHE IS TOO DEPRESESED TO PAY RENT" I finished while slapping him in the face a multitude of times.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about Reyna, but I love Artemis and that won't ever change, sorry Piper but I don't like Reyna in that way" Percy said sincerely.

"WELL AT LEAST TALK TO HER YA STUPID SON OF A BITCH" I screamed at him.

"Okay then" Percy whispered.

Percy POV

I still kinda don't get why Piper was that mad at me, 'cause like I didn't know that Reyna liked me that much, I always thought she like Jason, so I didn't really ask her out when I went to Camp Jupiter. I slowly opened the door to the bedroom labeled Reyna in big black letters. I went inside and found Reyna crying on her bed.

"Reyna? It's me Percy" I asked

"Go away" she yelled at me

"Listen Rey, I'm sorry, I didn't know you liked me that much" I said

"Don't call me that you stupid son of a bitch" she said

"Listen Reyna, I'm sorry I once loved you, but I don't love you anymore, I love Artemis" I said sincerely.

"Percy I have loved you ever since we met on Circe's island, It just really hurts to see you with Artemis, knowing that I will never be with the man I love. Because Percy…. I am deeply and madly in love with you" said Reyna

"I'm so very sorry but I don't have the same feelings" I said. Reyna started sobbing and just told me to leave. I left and went to go back to my guardian duties. I teleported to the hunter's camp, just in time to see Thalia and Nico's make-out session.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin" I said

"Ahhhhhhhh Percy what are you doing here" Thalia said

"Telling Artemis to free you of your oath is what i'm doing" I said helpfully

"Really? Thanks Percy, your the best" Thalia said while hugging me.

"Anytime, but could you just not hug me to tight, because i'm dying right now" I said

"Fine" Thalia said.

"Thanks man I really appreciate what you're doing for us, and also Annabeth is going crazy physco mode and is trying everything she can to get you back, don't go near her because she is very dangerous and high" Nico said while putting his shirt back on.

"That's very bad" I said nervously.

"I am in some deep shit, because Artemis might be in trouble" I said.

"About that Percy, she's in the infirmary" Thalia whispered.

"What happened!" I exclaimed

"The Giant Grathon is back and is out for revenge" Thalia said

"Oh shit that guy is evil" I exclaimed

"You should go to her" Thalia said

"Okay, first I gotta tell Luke something very important, and also Nico" I said

"Ya" He answered

"Luke's dating your sister" I whispered

"WHAT!" Nico screamed.

"Later guys" I said while saluting them. I stepped through the portal and entered Luke's room, where he was having sex with Bianca.

"Am I interrupting something" I managed to laugh out. Luke and Bianca jumped in surprise as they quickly covered themselves and started blushing.

"PERCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Bianca screamed.

"Ya dude, not cool" Luke stuttered

"Anyway, Luke , Bianca, its time for Code: BlackBat" I said

"You sure about that dude, that's so dangerous" Luke said

"What even is that" Bianca said.

"We are calling the Primordial Council" I said

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that chappy and again, and sorry for not updating as much, but blame the stupid Common Core program. Read Review and PEACE! 


End file.
